The Shattered Youth
by Sebastian67
Summary: Eclipse finds a madman is after him. will he find the truth or will the madman catch him?


Run! That was the last word he heard from his mother and so he ran away, away from the screams that filled the dark house, Away from the Fears that will forever hunt him, Away from the madman who stalks his home. As the youth runs his sobs with a heartbroken cry , the boy felt such confusion for he did not know why that crazy man that Demon killed all that he loved and known all he knew was that he had to run that he had to get as far away as he can, but to where? Where can he go? Where can he go that is safe? The place he though no harm would ever come to him was now lost so where will he go? He had no home or family now and the thought of being alone scared him half to death, the boy was torn from his thoughts when he tripped on a rock with a cry the young boy fell to his hands and knees, he sobs breathing hard trying to catch his breath as the tears fall down his face like rain falling from the sky. he cried till his tears would no longer fall, he felt a numbness creep though his body as the boy slumps to his side curling up in a ball. The youth closed his grey eyes tightly for a long moment of time before he finally calmed down enough to think clearly he gathered the issues at hand into his mind.

1. His family was dead.

2. There was a mad man after him.

3. He needed to go somewhere that would be safe.

The youth opened his eyes with a low sigh and though of where he may be able to go to hide he knows there is a cave not far from where he was at but the big question was. Was it even safe he makes a low sound in the back of his throat as he slowly stands up on shaken legs, he looks around him in a sudden fear for the boy did not know if he was being followed or not. Maybe the man would leave him alone; maybe the man did not even know he was even there to begin with. The boy knew he had to know why this happen he felt a sudden anger ball up inside his chest like a wild fire he balled him hands into tight fists till his knuckles turned white his body gave away to a slight shaking as he bowed his head, his snow white hair fell over his grey eyes as he gave away to the anger and the pain that threaten to rip him in two. He was only seventeen years old. He knew how to survive and how to fight but that was not the issue, the issue was No one should have known his family was there less they were watching. He tried to look back in his mind to see if he noticed anything that was out of place. He recalled many of the days of doing yard work in the moonlight while his father was out hunting. The youth shakes his head in pain and sadness. He could not find any changed that led to what had happen this night. The youth started to walk in the darken woods knowing where to find the cave where he would stay till he could go back to what was left of his home.

He walked down the old path, he smiles a little to himself as he recalls how his father had always taken him here for Private lessons on how to fight and track the memories seem now to leave a bitter sweet taste in his mouth, he drops his gaze with a small whimper of pain that stabbed him in the chest his pale hand gently goes over his heart as he takes a deep breath to calm himself he starts to walk again when he heard a small growl of warning ,he looks to the side a bit shocked to find a lone wolf pup the pup was as white as snow with bright golden eyes that took his breath away, he kneels holding out his hand and whispers softly to the pup ".My name is Eclipse, your alone too just like me." The young wolf looked at the youth with a small bark that ended up making young male laugh soft and low .the wolf pup walked forward without fear and sniffs the young man's hand the pup was tempted to bite this fallen hand out of spite but he pulls back, the youth leans forward carefully as he gently runs his hand though the soft fur. ".Let's stick together till morning okay." He spoke soft and low picking the young pup up; he pulls the pup close to his chest protectively as he walks slowly into the dark cave. He sits down on the cold ground looking down at the pup. ". I think your name should be Walker you remind me of many things I hope. You will stay even if it is for one night..."he spoke soft and low as he leans back against the cold wall wrapping walker inside his jacket as he closes his eyes to relax. He did not mean to fall asleep; he hardly noticed how exhausted he was till he fell asleep.

: Flash Back:

". Eclipse?. "The young woman called from the stove a smile in her voice.

".Yes Mother? ." The young boy looks up from his book as he slowly beings himself to stand up with a bright smile.

".Go get your father his outside dear.'' She called from the kitchen, ". Tell him dinner is almost done."

".Yes Mother?". The young boy replied as he walks around the table he walks down the small hall, he opens the door the front door and carefully steps out; he closes his gray eyes breathing in the cool night air as he slowly walks to the small barn, he hears faint voices. One sounding calm the other sounding like anger, he moves more carefully towards the bark and leaves against the wall peeking into the hole to see his father speaking to a man in a calm fashion while the man looked very mad.

".You are going against your word you Crazed fool." The man growled between clenched teeth, ".I want the boy I will not take no for an answer you will pay what you owe me."

".I have paid in blood and money I want you to leave, I want you to never seek out my son again Raenef he is his own person and not a play toy to satisfy your hunger and greed now leave this is the last time I will as you .'' The young boy father replies darkly as he turns his back on the other man he walks to the old desk and sits in the chair.

Raenef glares as he walks to the door with in-human grace he stops and spoke again. ". You will pay dearly by your life and your family I will have what I want one way or another mark my words you Crazed fool you have brought this on yourself." The man steps out the barn slowly walking away. The boy quickly moves out of sight biting his lip he holds his breath praying he was not seen, he waits for a few moments before he steps out from where he had hidden himself and slowly steps into the barn a thousand Questions running though his head ,the young boy looks at his Father's back before he finally spoke . ".Father it's time for dinner." He spoke soft and low he noticed his father had jumped before he turned around, ".Tell your mother I will be inside in a moment." The youth nods and runs back to the house.

: End of Flashback:

The youth whimpers soft and low sitting up slowly with a feeling of Dread and lost sized his chest he hardly noticed the wolf pup looking at him he blinks a few times before he smiles. ".I am so happy to see you Walker come here please." He spoke in a soft gently voice watching the pup walk forward, he pulls the pup into a soft hug. ".We should get moving." he spoke lowly standing up slowly he sets the pup down wand walks slowly though the Dark woods he inhaled the cool night air relaxed as he starts to walk to what was left of his home he prayed his sisters and brother where safe.


End file.
